Gaze Into The Stars
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: 2p England X oc! your basic story of a childhood promise held dear.


She hadn't been home in over ten years. It wasn't because she didn't want to be it was simply that her school and her family hadn't allowed her to. She was a chipper young girl, just barely 19, with ankle length snow white hair and bright ocean blue eyes. She glanced around the small town she had grown up in and wondered if any of her friends were still, or if HE was still living here. Here was a small relatively unnoticed town named Lorien, in the english countryside. She gave a small content sigh and began walking the once familiar streets of her home town. She was almost to the street her old home was on when she heard some one calling her name.

"Anan Styx, is that you," a hyper voice yelled. turning Anan saw her childhood friend, Nyvear, running up to her.

" Nyvear, wow, you look great"

"Thanks you look good to!"

" So did you and Lutz ever get married?"

" Yeah, our first born was a boy, we named him Dante after your brother,"

"I'm sure Dante would be proud, if he wasn't stuck up his fiancee's ass. So who's still here,"

" Well Feliciano and Romano left about a year after you did, Luciano and Favio are still here though. Francis and Arthur finally came out about 3 years ago and live next door to your old place. The rest are gone, left periodically after you," Nyvear said. Anan sighed but tried to hide her sadness. Nyvear hadn't said the name she'd been hoping for but hereing that they had all moved away , she assumed HE had gone to, HE her sweet Oliver. Oliver Kirkland, the only person besides Nyvear who had been her friend from the get go. They had been inseperable and had even caused quite the stir in town when they had anounced they were gonna be married in first grade. Anan sighed, ' It was just a stupid promise from a 6 year old Anan. He never meant it,' she thought to herself. Nyvear gave a sly grin.

"He's still here Anan, he bought the bakery when Mr. Stills retired, its actually very popular now, and right behind you," Nyvear said. Anan gasped and gently smacked her old friend. She turned to the shop behind he and saw familiar pinkish blonde hair bobing around in the kitchen. Shyly she walked into the store, and waited for him to come out and see her.

" One second dearie, have to set the cupcakes to cool," he said. Anan gave a small laugh.

" It's no problem sir," she said. A second after she stopped speaking she heard a large crash as if a pan had been dropped and looked around for a way into the back so she could see if he was hurt.

"A-A-Anan? Is that you," he asked quietly. She heard him but decided to pretend she hadn't.

" I grew up here you know, I used to have this one friend whom I loved most of all. We were inseparable he and I. Even scared every one by promising we'd marry each other. I miss him so much, still have the little cupcake ring he gave me before I was dragged away. His name was Oliver, I wonder if he's still here," she said sighing wistfully. The kitchen was quiet, well mostly all that could be heard was the rustling of fabric and small little gasps.

" I'm sure he's probably around some where. I bet he's missed you as much as you missed him, probably more. I heard he never married, something about a girl he made a promise to, never even dated. The kids used to tease him you know, saying things like he was queer or that he was to weak to get girls. The older people around here say that he spent a year locked away in his room after his friend left, a girl with snow for hair and the sea in her eyes," he said, telling his own little story.

" I never dated either, no one could compare to my Ollie. Mommy said I needed to give up on him because she was never letting me go back. There was this one guy who said i was his, he really didn't like my response. Neither did Mommy or Daddy when they said i couldn't come back. Dante never cared after we moved. He was to devastated in having to leave right after his love died. Now he's on drugs and engaged to a dealer. I came home to get away from them all," Anan said. Oliver had heard enough, he walked out into the seating area of his bakery and stared at the sight before him. She was here. Years of waiting and praying that eventually she would come back or was at least happy where ever she was built up and crushed the flood gates of his mind. Tears spilled from her eyes at seeing him again after so long and she fell to her knees. He rushed over to her and pulled her into the tightest embrace he possibly could. They didn't say anything , even when he finally pulled away to look into ocean blue eyes. They didn't need to speak they just knew what the other had in mind. Seeing adoration in her eyes Oliver finally did what he had been waiting years to do. Slowly and surely he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and promised to never let her go.


End file.
